When financial services representatives interact with customers or potential customers in a face-to-face manner, such as during meetings or at trade shows, a representative can convince a customer to open a particular type of account with the financial services company. Currently, the process requires filling out paperwork and delivering the paperwork to the account opening specialists at the financial services company. Paperwork is time consuming and sometimes discourages the customer from acting on the spot, particularly in a trade show environment, where the customer is trying to meet as many vendors as possible.